1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel test apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a display panel of an organic light emitting display (OLED) have differences in luminance or brightness between RGB pixels depending on an angle (i.e., viewing angle) of the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.